This Time Around
by Lexxiss
Summary: She wasn't taking it, this time around... **VIOLENT THEMES**
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is a very violent story, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! *ahem* I hope you enjoy, as long as you can accept that this is fiction and I don't know or own any one except the character that obviously is mine.**  
  
  


**This Time Around**  


  
  
  
She sat on the large plush chair reading a book that she'd been trying to read for the last few months, but never got to. Page after page, just like the tick tock of the clock, she didn't miss the shudder of the heavy door and she didn't miss the quiet footsteps either.  
  
She turned to look at the black form making it's way up the stairs in hopes that she wouldn't notice he'd left. She smiled in disgust at this and followed him upstairs, making sure she missed the stair with the creak as he hadn't. Of course he wouldn't, he wasn't home enough to know where it was.   
  
She watched from outside the large oak door as he looked at the four-poster bed, where she was supposed to be sleeping but what he saw was a line of pillows under the covers. After making sure she was sleeping, or so he thought, he began to undress first his large black leather coat the one she had gotten him for their anniversary. Then his shirt and dark denim jeans, and then with only his pair of black boxers he walked back to the bed.  
  
That's when she walked into the room, a shadow among shadows. Unnoticed she crept right up to the bedside opposite where he had slipped under the thick covers. Just as he was about to uncover her body' she hissed, causing his head to shoot up looking for whatever had made the noise.  
  
But before he could see her face the bullet hit him square between the eyes, his body was propped up on one elbow and sat still for seconds. Then it slowly made it's way back down to the bed, where it would rest for eternity.  
  
She lit the match and watched the flame flicker to life on the base of the match and then its limbs struck out to eat the fresh wood beneath it. Just as he had done to her, she had been his base, but then he'd found fresh wood to burn on.   
  
Just as the flame got to her pink finger she threw in down upon the bed, the large comforter that he lay under caught fire quickly. It burned quickly because of the down feathers inside of the pure white covering that was the feathers confines. She watched as the bed burned and soon the curtains caught fire also, sending the room into a burning mess.  
  
As she watched the burning hell take everything she ever knew, she smiled. In this very bedroom he had put her through a worse hell then the flames would have put her through. She cringed when she thought back to one of the many trips to the gates of evil...  
  
*******  
Shut up bitch! He yelled, his drunken fury taking over his body. He backhanded her, sending her to the floor beneath him.  
  
Please, don't... She cried out as he grabbed a handful of hair and hauled her up, she cried out in pain as she felt her hair being ripped from her skull. When she finally was able to stand on her own two feet, he let go of her hair and took a swig from the dark brown bottle that he had clutched in his harmful hands.  
  
She used this distraction as an opportunity to run, only getting as far as the doorway when he grabbed her around the middle. Her screams ripped at her throat, no longer loud enough to make it outside the house. She lashed back with her head and was rewarded with a sickening crack.  
He let go of her and clutched his now bleeding nose, but in his rage he forgot the blood and ran after her. She had made it halfway down the long stair case by the time he reached the top, he jumped down three at a time. She screamed when he used his foot to push her forward, causing her to loose her footing and sent her head first down the rest of the stairs. She lay limp and hurting for a few seconds, before she felt him on top of her,  
  
Get up! Get up now! He yelled, kicking her ribs with each word. When she didn't stand up he bent down and picked her up by her wrists and shook her furiously. He let go of one of her bruised wrists and began to slap her repeatedly. Every time she let out a sob, or tried to pull away from him he would punch her right in the face.  
  
Help me! She managed to croak before he kicked her hard in the pit of her stomach, she cringed but he wouldn't let go of her wrists. Then he slammed her up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head as he made haste of pulling the belt and buttons off of his pants.  
  
*******  
The flames were now making a sea of orange across the ceiling, the light in the middle made a loud snapping sound as the light bulb broke. She looked back down at the bed and could hardly make out his shape through the bars of flames that were enveloping the whole bed.   
  
She made her way towards the door and stopped to look back at the fire, only to see the sour memories burning. She smiled a tight liped smile and walked out of the doorway making her way for the flight of stairs with the red carpet. She remembered when they had put the carpeting in...  
  
*******  
Don't speak! He roared as he knocked her head against the wooden stairs. She had hit him back and now he was making sure she would learn her lesson for fighting him. She was floating in and out of consciousness as he slammed her head down again and again against the hard wood.  
  
She reached a pathetic, trembling hand up to try in vain to push the man off of her, but he only pushed it out of his way. He slammed her head down again, and felt the blood coat his fingers and leak down onto the stairs.   
  
Horror struck his body as he quickly stood up, looking at the scene before him. She lay unmoving, her head cocked to the side and dark red liquid seeping from her midnight black hair. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood, her blood, smeared on them.   
  
The next morning he called the carpeting company to come and lay carpet on the stairs to cover up the stains that would remind him, haunt him of what he'd done. She had miraculously woken and with nothing but a bad headache, that was the closest he'd come to killing her. From that day on he washed his hands until they bled, trying to ride them of the blood, _her _blood.  
  
*******  
She heard the sirens that were coming closer and closer to the house, obviously one of the neighbors had seen the smoke from the fire that was now making fresh tracks into the other rooms upstairs, and down the wooden bannister.  
  
Too bad the neighbors never heard her cries of pain, or his roars of fury when he beat her, she thought bitterly. Now she stood up and made her way towards the front door to meet the sirens, for the first time...  
  
*******  
The first time he had come home with the distinct smell of mixed liquor on his breath, she had been levelheaded and threatened to call the police if he touched her again.  
  
That little sister of yours is getting to look like a real ripe blossom these days. He had commented looking at a picture of her family, she took up an expensive vase and hurled it at him. He ducked and that's when he had descended upon her with his vengeance, telling her that if she ever told anyone he'd make sure she wouldn't have a family to run to. She had been too scared to think clearly, and she had not told a single soul, nor did she ever leave the confines of the house when the bruises were still on her face.  
  
*******  
If she would have only thought clearly, this would have never had to happen. Yet here she was awaiting the nearing sirens, with a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew that they wouldn't serve any purpose to her now, she had made sure of that.   
**A/N: Do you know who it is? Review so I know if you all really want to know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Time Around**

Part two:

"I killed him. Yeah I killed him." The echo of the crazed voice sent chills up Lexxiss Anderson's back. She had worked for the small security Prison on Alfa 12 for ten years and counting as the prison's only therapist. She saw to the inmates, in hopes of helping them so that their time in prison might be lowered or just to set them at rest before they died. But never in her history as a prison therapist had she ever come across a patient such as this woman; accused of murder in the first degree of her very own husband.

"What happened?" Lexxiss asked, the same question she always started with when she talked to her patients. She sat down in a small office chair to look over at her newest and most troubling patient, the young woman sat in a corner with a full-body jacket holding her limbs tightly against her body.

"I killed him. He isn't going to hurt me anymore, no he can't now...cause I killed him." Lexxiss looked over at the bundle of fury,

"Who did you kill?" She asked.

"You people haven't identified his body yet? Well that just shows how smart you all are, now doesn't it?" The woman spat sarcastically. Lexxiss groaned and pulled out a manilla folder and pulled out several pictures of a burned body,

"Of course we've identified him, but what I want to know is if _you_ know who he is." The woman thrashed about the wall, bucking her hips and throwing her body back and forth, trying in vain to free herself.

"If you know, then I don't need to tell you. I killed him..." The woman trailed off, as she slumped against the wall once more. Lexxiss looked down at the papers of information the prison had given her about this woman, reading through the different stats and deciding on a different approach to the situation.

"How long were you two married?" The woman's head shot up, blood shot eyes glared into dark green ones then shooting to the papers that Lexxiss held,

"Married?" Lexxiss raised a thin black eyebrow at the woman's confusion.

"You...don't remember?" Lexxiss asked sorting through the papers and pulling one out, turning it so that the woman in the corner could see it. Slowly the woman sat up and moved slightly closer before stopping and glaring up at Lexxiss once more,

"You're messing with me, I know you are!" She growled. Lexxiss almost jumped for joy, she hadn't made this much progress in a week,

"Why would I do that, Carolyn?" Lexxiss cocked her head to the side, with a hint of a grin playing at the corner of her mouth. Carolyn looked at the paper that the other woman held before blowing a piece of hair out of her face,

"We weren't married, where'd you get that?" Carolyn muttered motioning with her head towards the paper in Lexxiss' hand. Lexxiss looked down at the paper and back at her patient,

"It was from all the other marital files, they obviously didn't find one at your house, because-"

"Because I killed him, that's why you didn't find one, because there isn't one!" Carolyn interrupted Lexxiss, before scooting back into the corner she had started in. Lexxiss chewed the inside of her lip as she peered out over the rimes of her glasses, something wasn't right about the woman.

"Carolyn, I have the marriage certificate right here. If you want to I can show it to you, come on you've got to know what I'm talking about." Carolyn began to shake her head muttering no-nothings as Lexxiss stood up to walk closer to the troubled patient. Carolyn's head shot up suddenly, her eyes flashing with anger, for the first time Lexxiss saw the eyes of a killer and not the eye's of the woman she'd been attending to for the past week.

"Do you have any idea what he did to me? I was afraid to even look in his direction, in fear that he might beat me again! Tell me Doctor, does you husband beat you because he can't deal with his anger any other way?" Lexxiss was completely taken aback by Carolyn's sudden outburst. Lexxiss opened and closed her mouth several times trying to answer the woman's horrible question, but after a minute or two she just gave up,

"Don't know do you? Yeah that's what I thought, there's no way you could know the pain I suffered at his hands. But!" Carolyn's face contorted into a mask of triumph, bitter triumph, "He can't hurt me anymore, I made sure of that."

Lexxiss sat at her desk shuffling through papers, the cleansing system had long turned off leaving the building with an eerie silence. After another minute of furious scattering of papers, Lexxiss leaned back heavily in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"Carolyn, Carolyn, Carolyn, what a puzzle you've given me." Lexxiss breathed out as she turned slightly to look down to the pictures on her desk. She still didn't understand how the woman rejected the idea of her very own marriage, what could have possibly driven the woman to such conclusions...such insanity?

Letting her sleep deprived mind fly off into different solutions to the problem, Lexxiss slowly drifted off to sleep with nothing but subtle buzz of the security lights to lull her.

Dreams filled Carolyn's mind as she thrashed back and forth on the patient bed she was strapped down to, dark bruised soars were beginning to show clearly through the rough fabric of her robe. Crying out she opened her eyes, every night she saw him in her room waiting for his chance to suffocate her with her own pillow, and every night she kept herself awake the best she could so she could scream for help. A creak in the corner of the room made her attention come to full alert looking and smelling for another person,

"H-help." Carolyn croaked out as she began to scream uncontrollably. Raw savage screams tore the lining of her throat as they had when she was with him, the problem was the security personal no longer paid her attention. No one ever did, no one ever would, it had come down to depending on herself and herself only. Suddenly she felt her chest being pressed back down to the bed, a sort of calm came over her and her mind drifted into oblivion where she drifted back to the hell she would have gone through. Something was different in these dreams, somebody was different. Carolyn could never bring herself close enough to the person to find out who they were, but she knew somehow she knew exactly who it was.

Every night she got closer to touching the unknown and every night she suffered from the trauma she would have gone through. Her breathing slowed as she reached the dark figure, her refuge, her savior...A hand gripped her from behind and pulled her back, without warning she was slammed forcefully against the wall.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..." He hissed as he stroked her chin. Carolyn's nervous eyes darted around trying to find her safety, but like everything else in her life, it wasn't there. Fighting helplessly against his strength, Carolyn knew the losing fight and soon her exhausted body gave into temptation and she fell limp. A fist plundered into her already soar stomach and she felt her breath leaving her body, tears streamed down her face as she began to cry,

"Don't hurt me," she choked out before he grabbed her hair and threw her down at his feet,

"Look what you've done to me Carolyn! Look at me!" He kicked her hard in the ribs, a sickening crack giving affermanation that at least one of her ribs was broken. Carolyn curled, her body trying its best to protect itself. As he continued to rant he delivered several more blows to her her stomach and finished her off with a kick to the face, her nose exploding.

Carolyn awoke, alone, cold, and hurting. Every morning she awoke this way, she could feel exactly where the broken bones were and she could feel the dull throbbing emitting from her bruised ribs and her face hurt like hell. The restraints on her wrists and feet kept her from hurting herself, but they allowed anyone else to do anything they wanted while she had no way of protecting herself. Light streamed in through the small window of her door and then two men walked in to wake her up, just as they had every morning.

"A'ight there, little miss?" One of the attendants asked as he lifted her up and off of the bed. His dark eyes shone with sympathy as he helped her to the lavatory, Carolyn froze, the world came to a stop as she seemed to leave her own body to watch from an outside perspective. She didn't understand,

"Who are you," her voice failed her as she slipped back into unconciousness. The attendant closest to her grabbed her body before she it the floor and carried her out of the room,

"Ms. Anderson'll want to see her," he said to his companion.

Carolyn woke suddenly, looking around to make sure she was still safe. After a few seconds she could make out the figure of a woman sitting at a desk staring out the window. A familiar scent hit her nose, though she couldn't quite remember, yet she knew it so well. Carloyn let her eyes dance around the office trying to find something out of the ordinary that might give it away, and then her eyes landed back on Lexxiss, who was still daydreaming.

"My father wanted me to marry him," Lexxiss jumped at the solemn sound of Carolyn's voice. Looking over at her patient, she was surprised to see a calm set over the woman's body, sitting forward she nodded for Carolyn to continue. "Though I had no desire whatsoever to marry at such a young age, he wouldn't listen, he said it was for the best. Maybe for him..." Carolyn trailed off as she looked down at her feet, regaining herself before looking back at Lexxiss. "I wouldn't let him force me into it, so I ran. I had made plans, without my father's knowledge, to enroll in a flight academy. They were expecting me when I showed up. My father was outraged, but there was nothing he could do to get me out of the academy, so he just kept quiet and I finished my courses and graduated in less than two years." Carolyn smiled to herself, remembering all the good times she had back then.

"What did you do after you graduated?" Lexxiss asked after a while. Carolyn's smile faded,

"I went home and that's where I met him. I don't think I'll ever forget the first time I laid eyes on him, he was the devil in a man's skin, and I had two choices; go to hell or die trying to get away. But I killed that devil, oh yes!" Carolyn laughed, her eyes dancing in their glory. Lexxiss scowled as she tried to fit all the pieces together,

"But Carolyn, how long were you married?" Carolyn's eyes flashed in anger as she turned them upon Lexxiss.

"I told you before, I didn't marry him! I wouldn't let him do that to me, try to tie me down so that there was no way out, oh no I was too smart for that." Lexxiss sat back in her chair trying to figure out just what Carolyn was talking about. An idea suddenly occured to her as she sat forward again to look on Carolyn with fasination,

"How old was he then?" Carolyn shrugged slightly, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall,

"I think David was almost ten yea-"

"David?" Lexxiss cut her off quickly, searching through her papers to find the folder that held all the information about the man that Carolyn had been accused of killing. Carolyn stopped in momentary confusion at the woman's antics, her mouth went dry as if sand had gotten into it, and she could smell that scent again.

"Yes, David Joseph Adams." Carolyn answered finally, confusion still clear in her voice. Lexxiss stopped what she was doing, looking up at Carolyn with a glimmer in her eye,

"Carolyn, David Adams died two years ago."

**A/N: I definately fell off of the face of the earth, sorry guys! I know a lot of you wanted me to update and I didn't do that for well…a long time, but here I am again, and I hope that all my reviewers come back to read this! **


End file.
